Possessions
by SevenTreasuresxxx
Summary: Roy catches Havoc off guard one day in the office. RoyxHavoc, Slight HavocxRiza. Rated M for language, and alittlelessthan explicit yaoi action. Oneshot.


"S-Sir...?!" Jean quivered, cornered between his desk and his commanding officer.

"So...how would you like your break, Lieutenant Havoc?" Roy's breath tickled Havoc's ear, a shiver rolling down his spine. Roy started leading a dazed and confused Havoc backwards. He licked his velvet tongue up Havoc's neck.

"S...Sir! P-Please!" exclaimed Jean, desperately trying to stop Roy from groping inside his shirt.

"Sir! This is sick! Stop!" He tried pushing Roy off, but the older male gripped his wrists above his head and shoved his tongue through Havoc's lips. His mouth was brutally invaded and his jacket torn off. He tried to back away but he found himself once again trapped, his back pressed hard against the wall.

Roy ripped off Jean's shirt. He broke their kiss only to start licking and nipping his way downward. Down Havoc's neck, licking the dips and curves of his collarbone, down the firm muscle of his chest and the circle of his navel. Havoc started sweating more as Roy went farther down and his hands started exploring over the muscular flat of his bare stomach.

"Colonel...!" he moaned when Roy started removing his pants.

"Relax, Lieutenant," Roy cooed.

Havoc knew very well that this was wrong, disgusting, indecent, and against everything he lived for... But, he couldn't help but fall at the touch of the man who was feeling his entire body and exploring every inch of his body with his smooth tongue, reducing Havoc to a shivering whore. 'Shit! Hawkeye would fucking kill me if she saw me!!'

Roy paused his explorations to stand up. A faint sign of protest was heard from Havoc when he stopped. Roy took Havoc and swung him over to lay atop of Havoc's desk. Paperweights, documents, and pens went falling to the cold floor when they were shaken and pushed off by the two men.

Roy removed his blue jacket and unzipped his trousers.

A part of Havoc was really enjoying this, for some sick and unknown reason. But he couldn't help but notice that the other half that was suppose to slap the part that was having a good time...wasn't slapping, but doing nothing to stop him from pushing Roy off and getting the hell out of the room. In fact, both parts really, _really_ liked it when Mustang's mouth sucked at his every inch of exposed skin.

Roy stopped to fully take off Havoc's remaining clothing, which was basically his shorts. Havoc gasped when his last bit of clothing was slipped off and Roy was free to anything Havoc had to willingly or no willingly offer.

"Mm, I can see why the ladies don't _only_ fall for your charm, Lieutenant," Roy teased as he looked at Havoc's erect dick. He leaned down and attended to the erect member. His tongue moved up, down, and around the length and tip. Havoc tired supporting his body as best he could with his elbows, but Mustang's sucking was starting to make that a _little_ difficult. As Havoc's cock got harder, Roy moved up and spoke to Havoc in a low tone, "They're all _very_ lucky."

Havoc started losing his breath over the pleasure he was feeling, but managed to retort, "Yeah, well. They're probably TEN times lucky with _you_, if they keep leaving me!"

He heard a chuckle from the other man, "Yes, but it's not my fault that I'm your all-around superior, Havoc."

Roy stopped his ministrations to position himself better between Havoc' legs.

"Fuck y--AH!" Roy abruptly thrusted into Havoc. His heart started racing faster. A couple remaining trinkets on the desk fell to the floor as the desk shook on its feet with every thrust. Roy's cock entered deep and kept rubbing his prostate, pushing Havoc closer and closer to his edge.

Roy moaned as he proceeded in fucking Havoc hard. The muscles in Havoc squeezed unmercifully on his cock. He grabbed one of Havoc's ankles and lifted it above his head to get more depth. Havoc and Roy continued to pant and moan together.

Between the hazing pleasure, Havoc was afraid someone would walk in from break. Judging by how long they'd been here, they had maybe 8 minutes left!

Havoc's back arched when Roy hit his sensitive spot. Pleasure heightened more and more. Until, Roy gripped Havoc's dusty blonde hair and his nails dug into Havoc's shoulder, ripping skin as he approached climax. Havoc squeezed Roy's arm and used the other hand to brace himself using the corner of his desk.

"Colonel!!"

"So, Lieutenant Havoc. Would you like to escort a lady to her car?" asked Hawkeye. One of her rare, kind smiles playing across her face, brightening Havoc's mood.

"Only if she gives me a ride home," he replied playfully, following her out the office door.

Roy watched the two leave with envious eyes. 'Bad move, Jean. You belong to me now. Both of you,' he thought hatefully.

Hawkeye smirked at Havoc as they walked down the corridor, "How about my place instead?"

Havoc's heart rate increased and heat rushed to his face. It didn't take long for dirty images of the night-to-come to fester in his mind. "R-Really?" he asked hopefully.

A while after Havoc first met Riza, he realized that she was the most deadly, and sexy, woman he'd ever met. He never imagined that _the_ First Lieutenant Hawkeye would even consider inviting vague and dull Second Lieutenant Havoc to her place. She's everything a woman should be. Soon, the day with Roy was forgotten and replaced with thoughts of tonight with Riza.

They got to her car and they both got in. Deep cerulean met hazel caramel, "Lead the way, Boss."

She started her car and started to drive out of military grounds. He chanced an opportunity to lean over and lay a ghost of a kiss on her cheek.

'Mustang's not getting his hands on this one,' he thought determinedly.

He pulled back to allow her to focus on driving, but she grabbed his collar and kissed him on the lips.

'Riza is for Havoc.'


End file.
